RIVAL
by Peach Sundae
Summary: [SEQUEL OF TRUTH OR DARE] Yah, karena pada akhirnya Sehun memang memiliki rival menyebalkan dan sialnya Jongin selalu mengerjainya. [HunKai Feat. ChanKai, BaekKai and KrisKai]
1. Chapter 1

RIVAL

2017© Peach Sundae

Rate : M-T ( _maybe?_ )

Cast : SehunxJongin, ChanyeolxJongin

 _'Tapi aku tidak ingat kalau kau hanya boleh mengenakan jaket dan berduaan dengan tiang listrik itu?"_ ― _Sehun_

* * *

Sehun menatap sebal Jongin yang asik sendiri dengan handphonenya, seakan benda itu memiliki daya magnet yang lebih kuat dari dirinya. Sedikit melirik Jongin cekikikan tak jelas, ia masih penasaran dengan kepergian mendadak temannya waktu itu, karena setelah kejadian tersebut mereka bertiga seolah-olah tidak pernah mengechatnya saat itu. Sehun sih tidak merasa masalah akan hal itu tapi ia hanya merasa penasaran saja apakah mereka memang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya.

Kemarin setelah malam panas nan panjang bersama Jongin, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya dengan bermain game― _oh_ ―mengerjakan tugas mereka tentu saja kemudian di susul dengan hari Senin yang menyebalkan dan bertemu dengan tiga mahkluk tak jelas yang berakting seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan di hari terakhir Sehun merasa bebas hanya ditemani oleh Jongin yang malah asik sendiri dengan dunianya. "Kau sedang chat dengan siapa sih?" tanya Sehun berusaha mengambil alih handphone Jongin namun berhasil Jongin pertahankan walau jempolnya tak sengaja menekan asal huruf dan tak sengaja juga terkirim. " _Ish_... kau mengganggu saja Hun," protes Jongin yang sedang tiduran pada paha Sehun. "Kau tidak sayang dengan matamu?" tanya Sehun sok perhatian dengan menarik kasar kedua tangan Jongin agar benda tersebut sedikit jauh dari jangkauan Jongin.

Jongin mulai mengalah, mengubah posisinya untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun, "Kau dapat undangan Chanyeol _sunbae_ bukan?"

Sehun mengaguk, "Tapi aku tidak tertarik karena aku yakin _eomma_ pasti akan menungguku di rumah dengan sapu di tangannya kalau aku pulang sampai larut malam." Ujar Sehun sambil membayangkan ibunya sperti itu, bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, sudah cukup sekali dalam seumur hidup karena waktu itu ia berhasil lolos dari pukulan maut pada punggungnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku ikut ke pestanya?" tanya Jongin berharap Sehun akan mengijinkannya, "Kau tau kalau Chanyeol _sunbae_ membantuku dalam pemilihan lagu untuk pentas minggu kemarin? Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol _sunbae_ memiliki _sense_ bagus dalam memilih lagu!" Jongin malah antusias menceritakan Chanyeol _sun_ ― _Sunbae!_ Sejak kapan tadi Jongin memanggil tiang listrik itu dengan embel-embel seperti itu?

Seingatnya _namja_ kelebihan kalsium itu memang sangat aktif dalam hal bermusik, Chanyeol itu anak band banggaan sekolah, ahli dalam memainkan beberapa alat musik, dan dia bahkan bisa menjadi DJ dadakan ketika DJ yang mengisi acara kelulusan kakak angkatan mereka kecelakaan, selain itu... apa lagi ya? Sehun hanya mengetahui itu saja dan tidak mau mengetahui lebih lanjut tapi bukankah kau harus mengetahui musuhmu kalau kau ingin menang darinya?

"Alasan dia menyebarkan undangan karena club yang dikelola teman kenalannya sedang di buka―

 _Argh!_ Sehun tuli setelahnya, memangnya harus ya mengundang anak yang belum legal ke tempat seperti itu? Seperti kekurangan orang saja, apa dia tidak punya kenalan luar yang banyak sehingga harus mengundang anak-anak model seperti mereka?

"Hanya anak kelas dua dan tiga yang diundang." Tambahan informasi dari Jongin menyadarkan Sehun. "Jadi boleh? Masalahnya aku merasa tidak enak kalau tidak datang, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya." Sehun mendengus kesal, memangnya harus ya datang ke sana untuk mengucapkan terimakasih? Tadi saat di sekolah memangnya tidak bisa? Haduh... Sehun jadi dongkol sendiri.

"Terserah kau!" Balas Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya namun sepertinya disalah artikan oleh si manis Jongin. Ia malah bergoyang senang karena sudah mendapat persetujuan oleh Sehun, "Tapi kau yakin tidak ikut Sehun?" tanyanya sebelum mengetik sesuatu.

"Tidak."

"O.K" Jongin malah senang-senang sendiri dan melupakan perubahan mimik wajah Sehun yang datar menjadi semakin datar.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi ikut malam ini bukan?" tanya Taemin ketika jam istirahan sudah bergema, Jongin mengangguk dan memasukan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam laci sebelum ikut bersama Taemin untuk makan di kantin. Melihat Sehun yang masih tidur di sebelahnya ia langsung mengusak lembut rambut Sehun dan di balas dengan erangan kesal Sehun. " _Kajja_!" ajak Jongin dengan menarik kerah seragam Sehun, membuat pemuda pucat itu berjalan mundur tanpa bisa mengkontrol tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Yak! Berhenti menarik kemejaku!" bentak Sehun mencoba mencubit tangan Jongin, masalahnya sekali pemuda itu menarik kerahnya memberontak atau memohon pun ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Akh! Sakit bodoh!" kali ini Jongin berusaha menendang tulang kering Sehun tapi gagal karena Sehun bisa menghindarinya dan berlari cepat menuju kantin.

"Kalian seperti kekasih saja ya, ah bukan tapi Tom and Jerry." Taemin asal berceloteh tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Jongin, "Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

"H-huh?" Jongin kaget mendengar pertanyaan Taemin yang tidak terprediksi olehnya, "Kenapa harus?"

Alis kiri Taemin terangkat merasa heran dengan Jongin, "Kau bodoh atau apa? Bukannya kau suka dengan―

Cepat-cepat Jongin membekap mulut Taemin, sudah merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Tanpa aba-aba atau apalah itu Taemin dapat menangkap sinyal kalau Jongin sensitif dengan pertanyaan tersebut, "Kau berakhir menginap di rumah Sehun bukan?" merasa penasaran Taemin kembali bertanya, masalahnya baik Jongin atau Sehun tidak menceritakan apa-apa setelah mereka bertiga kompak untuk mengerjai Sehun dan Jongin. Berharap sih akan terjadi sesuatu yang spesial.

"Iya, kami hanya menonton film milikmu itu," jawab Jongin singkat, "kemudian kami tidur karena lelah." Karena ia tau kalau Taemin sengaja memancingnya untuk bercerita tentang malam panasnya. _Oh Hell!_ Tentu saja ia tidak akan menceritakannya, sedikit memalukan untuk diceritakan!

"Yakin hanya seperti itu saja," khan, Taemin mulai menggodanya untuk bercerita. "Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sayangku!" Taemin gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Jongin yang _flat_ itu, ia yakin mana mungkin mereka berdua menghabiskan malam sedatar itu.

Jongin hanya berdecak pelan, mempercepat langkahnya disusul Taemin dengan wajah gembiranya. "Nah pasti sesuatu terjadi bukan? Bagaimana rasanya? Menyenangkan?"

Huh... pertanyaan ambigu yang tidak mau Jongin jawab maka ia mulai menutup telinganya dan lari cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengus kesal ketika ia menerima pesan dari ayahnya kalau mereka masih harus berada di Busan seminggu lagi. Tau begitu ia ikut saja ke pesta pembukaan club milik teman Chanyeol, eh tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk datang kesana dan terlalu malas tentu saja jadi ia membuka kulkas dan mendapati tepak-tepak makanan hasil jeri payah Jongin hari Minggu kemarin. Mencampur _kimchi_ dengan nasi dalam mangkok besar ditambah dengan daging, duduk di depan televisi mengabaikan pesan dari teman-temannya yang menanyakan keberadaannya.

Namun sebuah chat dari line berhasil mengganggu malamnya karena Jongdae mengirim foto yang membuatnya sedikit panas ditambah dengan caption kalau Jongin hanya menggunakan jaket saja selama perjalanan mereka. Menggigit sendoknya kesal Sehun semakin semangat untuk menghajar Chanyeol, ia sebal menatap foto Chanyeol yang seenaknya memeluk tubuh Jongin.

Cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, ia langsung meraih jaket kulitnya tanpa berganti baju, toh ia hanya menjemput Jongin paksa atau mungkin menghabisi Jongin di atas ranjang. Hehehe... memikirkannya saja Sehun memilih untuk menghukum Jongin jadi ia tidak sia-sia makan cepat untuk menambah staminanya supaya kuat menghajar Jongin.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun dengan wajah datarnya menatap gedung berlantai dua tempat Jongin berada. Ia tak sengaja meremat handphonenya sekilas mengingat foto yang di kirim oleh Jongdae, menunjukkan undangan via email kepada penjaga pintu. Suara dentuman semakin keras ketika ia masuk ke dalam, menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan hanya untuk mencari Jongin namun ia tidak sengaja melihat Niel melambaikan tangannya kemudian mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

Menangkap sosok Jongin yang tengah menggoyangkan tubuhnya bersama dengan beberapa teman seangkatan tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berada. Sebelum menghampiri Jongin ia menghampiri seorang bartender bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum sebuah kunci berhasil Sehun dapatkan. Dengan senyum miring yang menawan di wajahnya Sehun menuruni tangga, mengabaikan beberapa ajakan dan tatapan memuja dari wanita-wanita kekurangan bahan.

Perlahan dan lembut Sehun menarik bahu Jongin yang sedang menari bersama dengan teman-teman sekelas, menatap Jongin dengan dingin dan di tanggapi oleh wajah kaget pemuda manis di depannya. Sehun tak meminta penjelasan, ia membolehkan Jongin ikut pesta tapi tidak dengan bermesraan dengan Chanyeol. "Sehun!" Jongin langsung memanggil pemuda pucat itu namun Sehun menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dan menggeleng pelan.

Dengan tenaga pelan Sehun menarik Jongin dan memeluk pinggangnya, mengelus lembut rambut hitam Jongin kemudian turun untuk mengelus pipi tembam itu. "Kau memang nakal ya." Bisik Sehun walau Jongin tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas kemudian ia ditarik paksa keluar dari kerumunan orang, menaiki lantai dua dengan mengekori Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menahan amarah.

Memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sudah dan sengaja Sehun pesan. Jongin mulai gelagapan merasa tidak enak untuk apa yang telah terjadi. "Merasa tidak enak Jongin?" sindir Sehun mengetahui gelagat Jongin. Jongin menatap sebal Sehun dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti itu? Kau mengijinkanku untuk ikut bukan?"

"Tentu," Sehun menjawab enteng dan mendekati Jongin yang masih setia berdiri membelakangi pintu, mencoba untuk menyudutkan Jongin, "tapi aku tidak ingat kalau kau hanya boleh mengenakan jaket dan berduaan dengan tiang listrik itu?" Jemari nakal Sehun meraih zipper jaket berwarna bitu tua yang dikenakan Jongin, menurunkannya perlahan untuk melihat dada Jongin yang naik turun tak beraturan. "Merasa panas?" tanyanya dengan jari telunjuknya meraba garis dada bidang Jongin yang mulai terbentuk, sedikit menarik jaket itu sehingga ia dapat melihat _nipple_ tegang yang minta dicubit kasar. Melangkah satu kali Sehun mengecup bibir manis Jongin berulang kali menggoda Jongin namun ia langsung menarik tubuh Jongin lagi untuk duduk di sofa dengan berpangku pada Sehun.

Sehun meraih remote tv dan mencari channel yang menarik sedangkan Jongin hanya diam seperti orang bodoh karena ia tidak tau dan bingung menghadapi situasi sekarang. Pilihan Sehun jatuh pada acara _variety show_ kesukaannya dan memeluk Jongin erat pada pinggang ramping yang sangat pas untuk dia peluk, Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dan tegang, "Relax Jongin, kau seperti bertemu dengan malaikan pencabut nyawa saja." Ejek Sehun sambil memposisikan Jongin supaya nyaman dalam pangkuannya.

Jongin hanya berdehem dan sedikit merosotkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di antara kedua kaki jenjang Sehun, mulai menyamankan dirinya pada pulukan hangat Sehun tanpa menyadari sebuah senyuman yang terkesan misterius. Kedua matanya hanya fokus terhadap kotak persegi ajaib yang membuat tawanya lepas disusul kaki Sehun yang mengunci pergerakan kaki Jongin. Sebagai uke yang sedang bahagia karena adegan lucu di tv ia tidak menyadari bahwa tangan kiri Sehun kembali menurunkan zipper jaketnya, berusaha tak mengganggu konsentrasi si _bottom_ manisnya.

"Hahahhhhh..." desah Jongin ketika ia gagal tertawa keras saat jemari Sehun mencubit _nipple_ nya kasar, menariknya dan menggaruk pelan. Tangan kiri Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan adiknya yang masih tertidur, "Sehun!" pekik Jongin dan memegang tangan Sehun, merapatkan punggungnya pada tubuh kekar kekasihnya. _'KEKASIH?'_ batin Jongin menggila akibat sentuhan Sehun dan merasakan sebuah tonjolan di antara bongkahan pantannya, entak kenapa ia memikirkan status mereka.

"Sehun," ucap Jongin pelan melupakan sentuhan pemuda berpundak lebar itu, mengubah poisinya dengan kedua kakinya bertengger pada sandaran lengan, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. Manik hitamnya menatap serius manik Sehun, sedikit merasa ragu untuk mengucapkan pemikirannya. "Menurutmu aku ini apa?"

"Kau masih kepikiran dengan ucapanku?" Sehun melepas pelukannya, menatap sebal Jongin yang masih saja tidak percaya dengannya. "Tentu saja kau milikku. _One and only mine_ , _understand_?" bisiknya di depan wajah Jongin dan mengecup pelan bibir Jongin, "Kenapa sih kau tidak mau percaya padaku? Memangnya persiapan untuk melamarmu gampang seperti membalikkan telapan tangan? Bagaimana mentalku saat menghadapi tatapan _appa_ mu? Masih baik kalau aku bertatapan mata dengan _eomma_ mu, masalahnya ini _appa_ mu Jong, dasar bodoh!" Omel Sehun gemas dengan sikap Jongin.

"Apa kau mau aku perkosa setiap malam setelah kita menikah? Wah ternyata pikiranmu lebih mesum dariku ya?" Sehun asal ceplos dan mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi di lengannya. "A-aa-aw! Yak! Sakit bodoh!"

Jongin langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Bukan seperti itu bodoh! Ta-tapi―

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya terasa panas memikirkan kelanjutan ucapannya. "Um... ah~ lupakan saja!" pekiknya lalu memeluk erat Sehun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda yang sukses membuatnya bingung sendiri. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap punggung Jongin.

Pantas saja kalau Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk manis seperti Jongin, sikapnya itu membuatnya gemas sendiri. Tapi tetap saja otak kotornya masih aktif jadi acara untuk menghukum Jongin masih berjalan, tangan nakalnya bergerilya di punggung Jongin dan di tanggapi oleh desahan halus dan berat Jongin. "Tapi hukumanmu belum selesai," Sehun menepuk-nepuk kencang pantat sintal Jongin, menggendongnya dan menjatuhkan kedua tubuh mereka pada kasur empuk.

Jongin yang terkunci di antara lengan Sehun mencoba merosorkan tubuhnya namun pinggangnya dikunci oleh kaki Sehun. Tubuh sexy dan atletis itu tertampang indah di depannya, "Jadi persiapkan dirimu Jongin~" ucap Sehun terkekeh sebelum―

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ehe... hai semua #gugup

Udah lama nggak publish ff lagi, bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang masih gantung eh malah bawa ff baru. Nah sesuai janji (walau telat banget nepatinnya) aku berusaha buat sequelnya Truth or Dare, tapi kayaknya nggak bakalan panjang-panjang kok mungkin setiap rivalnya Sehun cuman dibuat 2 atau 3 chapter, hum... nggak tau juga sih tapi bener-bener aku usahaain cuman 2-3 chap aja. Untuk chapter ini Chanyeolnya belum muncul sering lho~

Tapi masih adakah yang menantiku? Hehehe maaf ya lama banget nggak muncul ke permukaan gegara aku udah tumbuh gede(?) otomatis masalah gede muncul(?). Setelah kepikiran untuk ngelanjutin ini kayaknya aku bakal publish sequel dari being seme. Jujur aja aku udah ada coret-coretanya tapi waktu nggak mendukung.

Oke terimakasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca dan komen~ _happy sunday,_ selamat berleyeh-leyeh ria~

 _19/11/2017_


	2. Chapter 2

RIVAL

2018© Peach Sundae

Rate : M-T ( _maybe?_ )

Cast : SehunxJongin, ChanyeolxJongin

 _'Lagi pula aku tau kok hubungan kalian sejauh mana'_ ― _Chanyeol_

* * *

Merasa terganggu dengan keadaan kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat, elusan pelan pada kepalanya membuat Jongin enggan bangun. "EH!" Jongin langsung bangun dan duduk dihadapan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum menjengkelkan di pagi ini, "Yak! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Kau mau kita telat?" protes Jongin memukul lengan Sehun.

"Santai, ini masih jam lima pagi."

Jongin menoleh kearah jendela, mengamati cahaya matahari yang lebih terang dari biasanya, tumben sekali subuh seperti ini sudah terasa jam tujuh pagi. "Tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan dan kusiapkan air hangat." Perintah Sehun sebelum turun kembali ke bawah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Jongin menarik tangannya. "Ada apa?"

Jongin hanya terdiam memandang Sehun, masih tidak sadar dengan keadaannya. Selimut yang tersingkap sedikit memperlihatkan paha mulus Jongin, oh untung kaos Sehun mampu menutupi aset Jongin yang bisa saja membangunkan jiwa liar Sehun. Dilain pihak Jongin masih mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam dengan setengah nyawanya. "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Lalu―

Jongin yakin lewat tatapannya Sehun mampu menjawab apa yang telah terjadi. "Tenang saja bokongmu tidak sakit bukan? Kita hanya bermain dua ronde sebelum kau tidur terlelap seperti beruang hibernasi lalu aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu kalau kau menginap di rumahku. Kau pasti tidak memberi tahu _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu tentang pub itu?"

Mendengarnya Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan kasar tapi tetap saja ia kembali memukul lengan Sehun karena perkataan frontal serta ejekan tadi. "Apa ini ucapan terimakasihmu setelah aku menolongmu?"

"Hehehe" Jongin terkekeh dan segera mengecup pipi Sehun cepat. "Puas?"

Sehun menggeleng dan mengusap bekas kecupan kilat Jongin, "Lalu maksudmu hanya mengenakan jaket itu apa?"

"Aaa... itu," menggaruk kepalanya dan menarik selimut yang hangat Jongin bingung menjelaskan, "itu semua karena mereka." Disusul dengan alis Sehun yang bertautan, "Argh... lebih baik kau tanya mereka sendiri!"

BRUK

Sehun langsung menindih tubuh Jongin, mencengkram kuat kedua tangan tan tersebut hingga bekas kemerahan tercetak jelas nantinya. Lutut kirinya sengaja ia taruh diantara paha Jongin yang terbuka lebar, sedikit lagi akan menyenggol titik kelemahan Jongin. Mata tajamnya menatap tak suka Jongin yang tengah berusaha menahan ketakutannya. "Sepertinya olahraga pagi baik untuk kita," ucapnya berusaha menarik keatas kaos biru kebesaran tersebut setelah ia berhasil menahan kedua tangan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya.

Kaki kanan Jongin berusaha menendang adik kecil Sehun tapi tenaganya langsung menghilang ketika lutut Sehun sengaja mengenai miliknya. "Aahhh... Sehun..." desahnya karena tangan nakal Sehun bermain-main pada tubuhnya kemudian tangan kasar tersebut mengelus miliknya yang masih tertidur. "Ja-jangan... argh... kumohon berhentihhh..."

Demi dewa Neptunus! Jongin tidak mau menahan sakit selama pelajaran dan dicerca pertanyaan dari makhluk-makhluk abstrak itu. "Tenang Jongin, aku hanya bermain dengan adikmu saja untuk kali ini lubangmu aman."

 _DAMN_!

Kapan otak mesum, kotor, dan konslet itu bisa beres dan bersih dari virus porno dari internet?

Perut Jongin mengencang ketika ia akan berhasil mencapai puncak kalau ibu jari Sehun tidak menutup akses keluar. Kedua tangannya meremat sprei kasur hingga kusut, mendesah pendek dan pelan ketika keinginannya tak tercapai. Ia tidak bisa protes, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan kehendak Sehun.

"Ini hukumanmu tapi tenang saja bukan hanya kau yang menerimanya tapi juga _mereka_." Bisik Sehun dan melepas kekuasaannya dari tubuh Jongin. Nafas putus-putus yang terkesan berat mendominasi keheningan di dalam kamar Sehun. Pandangannya memburam ketika ia berusaha menemukan sosok Sehun yang telah menghilang.

"Cukup," monolog Jongin. "Ini yang terakhir!"

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah memasuki kelas dan mendapati tiga makhluk menjengkelkan sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Wajahnya datar tak seperti biasa ia memulai harinya dan disadari oleh ketiga temannya. "Kalian bisa ikut aku?" ucapnya dingin dengan aura gelap yang mampu menekan mental Jongdae, Niel, dan Taemin. Sepertinya nasib mereka agak melenceng dari jalan yang seharusnya.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di atap sekolah dengan formasi 1 vs 3, tatapan Sehun memang seperti biasa tapi mimiknya terkesan menahan emosi. Jongdae sih hanya tersenyum kecut walau ia tau itu tidak ada gunanya, Niel dengan menggerakkan kakinya dan terakhir Taemin yang sok sibuk dengan handphonenya. Dengan sekali percobaan benda persegi panjang itu berhasil direbut, otomatis Taemin tidak bisa apa-apa selain menunduk.

"Jadi tadi malam itu kerjaan kalian?" tanya Sehun _to the point_ sebelum mengucapkan _statement_.

Mereka bertiga hanya saling tatap dan menyenggol satu lengan satu sama lain seperti anak SD yang dihukum berdiri di depan kelas. "Ini ide Taemin," Niel buka suara tanpa menatap Sehun, "Kami hanya membantu merealisasikannya saja."

"Untuk?"

Karena merasa bertanggung jawab Taemin menjelaskan semuanya dan mendapati Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kami hanya ingin membantumu saja hehehe," Taemin memasang senyum kakunya, "tapi sepertinya caraku berhasil juga. Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

PLAK

Niel memukul punggung Taemin keras dan Taemin mengaduh kencang, "Yak! Apa salahnya? Itu juga karena Jongin sendiri!"

UPS~

Taemin keceplosan langsung menutup mulutnya, menatap langit seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bicara yang benar."

Karena hanya mulut Taemin yang bocor jadi pemuda yang tengah berpacaran dengan pangeran kodok sekolah lah yang menceritakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Sehun tidak habis pikir hanya dengan alasan Jongin muncul sebuah ide seperti itu.

Menyuruh Jongin hanya menggunakan jaket.

HANYA MENGGUNAKAN JAKET, MENGGODA CHANYEOL, DAN MEMBUATNYA CEMBURU?!

Sehun hanya tersenyum masam, kembali masuk kelas tanpa menunggu ketiga makhluk tersebut mengikutinya. Toh ia sedang berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, menyesal mengikuti egonya ya walau ia juga sedikit – sedikit – menyukainya tapi Jongin juga keterlaluan mengikuti permintaan mereka hanya karena ia tidak ikut bergabung kemarin.

Sebuah alasan yang memang masuk akal tapi membuang tenaganya dengan percuma.

Ia menggeser lemas pintu kelas dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah menatapnya penasaran sekaligus bersalah. Sehun tidak peduli dan langsung menidurkan kepalanya menghadap tembok diikuti dengan kumpulan pembuat masalah masuk setelahnya.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Jongin dengan nada pelan, berusaha tidak membuat Sehun penasaran.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan duduk di bangku masing-masing, menjadi sosok pendiam adalah pilihan untuk menghindari pertanyaan Jongin walaupun pemuda itu sudah tau. Jongin ikut menidurkaan kepalanya, menatap surai hitam Sehun merasa bersalah. Rasanya aneh sekali setelah melewati kejadian kemarin. Seolah apa yang ia alami hanya delusi namun membawa efek dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin namun hasilnya Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Masih setia menatap tembok bercat warna cream. "Sehun~" kali ini dengan nada merajuk.

Argh!

Jongin jadi malu sendiri kalau merajuk seperti ini mana lagi dia sedang berada di sekolah. Jadi tangan kanannya menepuk pipinya yang terasa panas, ia melirik ketiga temannya yang sedang menahan tawa mendengarnya. "Ish! Ini semua gara-gara kalian!" desis Jongin sebal.

"Tapi kau kan juga menginginkannya!" balas Taemin dengan nada bersemangat, membuat Niel tepuk jidat dan Jongdae memilih mengerjakan prnya yang belum selesai. Apa Taemin tidak sadar kalau percakapan mereka berdua didengar oleh Sehun?

Kedua (yang katanya) kembaran itu mulai adu mulut namun berusaha tidak memancing perhatian orang sekelas. Seperti anak perempuan yang sedang adu argumen tentang idol mereka – saling tidak mau mengalah dan keras kepala karena tidak mau dianggap bersalah. Untung saja mereka duduk di barisan belakang, tempat yang cocok untuk tidur, makan atau bermain handphone dan tentu saja tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sehun hanya mendesah panjang, kapan pertengkaran mereka selesai?

Lagi pula itu juga salah mereka sendiri. Argh! Pokoknya setelah kejadian itu membuat Sehun tidak mood untuk melakukan atau merasakan sesuatu. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur sepanjang hari. Terjebak dalam gedung dan ruangan yang bernama sekolah dan kelas ini membuat Sehun memilih untuk tiduran di uks sampai istirahat pertama nanti.

Suara deritan antara kursi dan lantai menghentikan pertengkaran Jongin dan Taemin. Jongin berusaha meraih lengan Sehun namun gagal, pengaruh dari jarak dan juga suara bel pelajaran pertama.

"Oh kau mau kemana Sehun?" tanya guru Park yang hendak ingin menggeser pintu kelas.

Sehun tersenyum lemah "Rasanya saya tidak enak badan, bisakah saya izin untuk istirahat di uks?" izin Sehun yang memang terlihat lesu. Guru Park mengangguk setuju, "Kau tidak anemia bukan?" tanyanya perhatian lalu mengizinkan Sehun untuk ke uks.

Untung saja perempuan itu tidak menyadari arti kata ' _lemas'_ yang Sehun rasakan. Jongin hanya terdiam dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. Ah... rasa bersalah semakin menumpuk dan membuatnya ikutan tidak mood. Bisa saja sih Jongin menyusulnya namun ia sedang malas menghadapi pertanyaan dari guru Park dan pemikiran aneh yang bisa saja tumbuh di kepala perempuan itu. Lagi pula lebih baik kalau mereka punya waktu masing-masing untuk merenungi apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baik lah saya akan mulai mengabsen..."

.

.

.

Jongin mengindik dari kaca pintu uks, sosok Sehun masih berbaring disana. Perlahan ia membuka pintu yang engselnya mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring, otomatis kedua mata Sehun terbuka dan menoleh kearah pintu. Jongin tersenyum kaku dan berjalan sebiasa mungkin, meletakkan sekotak susu kesukaan Sehun beserta roti edisi terbatas hari ini.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu." Sehun membalik tubuhnya, menarik selimut sengaja untuk menutupi kepalanya. Jongin diam tidak bisa berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya, tanpa sadar ia melepas sepatunya dan ikut tidur disebelah Sehun namun ia bangun untuk menarik tirai penutup kasur. Tangan kirinya memeluk diri Sehun, memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

"Lepas." Sehun kembali berkata namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Jongin, "Panas Jongin!"

Jongin menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Sehun. Sehun tidak peduli dan berusaha untuk tidur kembali tapi suara isakan mengganggu dirinya. Seingatnya hanya dirinya dan Jongin yang ada di uks ini. Petugas uks hari ini tidak masuk dan menjadi kesempatan Sehun untuk bermain game sebelum tidur betulan.

Jadi Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Jongin menangis di sebelahnya. "Ya! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dan mengusap air mata Jongin, yang di tanya hanya menggeleng dan masih menangis. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dan menarik tubuh Jongin dalam pelukannya, mengelus surai lembut milik Jongin yang terasa halus di tangannya. "Hah..." Ia mendesah lesu, "Aku tidak marah padamu Jongin hanya saja kejadian kemarin itu―

Kalimatnya sengaja ia gantungkan, sengaja tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. "Intinya aku tidak mau menyakitimu dengan adegan seperti itu, ya.. ya kau tau maksudku bukan. Pokoknya apa yang kau lakukan itu salah― termasuk aku dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi." Disusul kecupan-kecupan kecil pada surai Jongin.

"Iya aku tau itu, aku minta maaf." Jongin masih terisak dan semakin memeluk erat Sehun.

"Jadi berhentilah menangis atau aku berubah pikiran untuk menikahimu." Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah cemberut, "Dan berhenti cemberut seperti itu, aku serius."

Kemudian sudut bibir Jongin naik ke atas, "Nah aku lebih suka Jongin yang seperti ini."

.

.

.

Alasan Jongin ingin membuat Sehun cemburu, pemuda berkulit pale itu sudah mengetahuinya. Jongin _hanya ingin menguji dirinya_ terlebih status mereka sekarang yang tengah Sehun pikirkan. Sepertinya ia harus meresmikan hubungan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain kecuali orang tua mereka. Jadi dengan handphone yang tengah di - _charger_ Sehun sedang memikirkan bagaimana langkah selanjutnya.

Kedua jempolnya mulai bergerak mengetik sesuatu untuk Jongin, menghela nafas panjang dan meraih jaket yang tersampir di kursinya. "Kau mau kemana Sehun?" tanya ibunya setelah selesai membersihkan dapur.

"Hem... hanya mencari udara segar?" Sehun terdengar tidak pasti namun buru-buru keluar dan akhirnya menemukan diri Jongin yang tengah berdiri menunggunya. Sehun gugup bukan main, membuat dirinya terdiam cukup lama sebelum Jongin berkata, "Ada perlu apa?" Jongin menunduk menahan rasa malu. Perasaan bersalahnya masih ada dalam benaknya.

"Aku," Sehun meraih dagu Jongin, menatap mata Jongin yang malu-malu membalas tatapan dirinya. "Se-sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat, hehehe." Sehun secara mendadak menarik tangannya kemudian menyembunyikannya dalam kantong jaket.

"Oh ada Sehun. Kenapa tidak kau ajak masuk Jongin?" Ibunya Jongin merusak suasana, menambah kecepatan debaran jantung Sehun hingga keringat sedikit mengalir membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sehun mengajakku ke minimarket sebentar. Ia ingin mentraktirku ramen."

"Jangan lama-lama ya. Sudah malam."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum manis walau wajahnya terasa kaku sekali. "Kau ada waktukan?" Sial Sehun _out of topic_! "Maksudku... ah sudahlah ikut aku."

Yang disuruh hanya menurut dan mengekori Sehun dari belakang, berjalan seperti di kejar setan karena langkah Sehun begitu cepat. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak punggung Sehun dan menyadari dirinya sudah berada di taman dekat minimarket. Pikirannya sedari tadi melayang entah kemana, mencoba menebak skenario hidupnya setelah mendapat pesan dari Sehun. Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Sehun yang wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan sialnya bisa ia dengar sendiri.

"Aku," Sehun mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku ingin kita meresmikan hubungan kita." Mantap Sehun sekali nafas. Jongin mulai ikut-ikutan memerah wajahnya, tidak menyangka kalau kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Tapi setidaknya jangan ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kita. Maksudku, aku ingin menjalaninya tanpa masalah, kau tau kan orang macam apa yang setiap hari kita hadapi?"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, ia juga tidak mau diganggu-ganggu walau mungkin pada akhirnya hubungan mereka bisa terlihat oleh tiga sekawan temannya yang menyebalkan. "Maaf ya kalau aku tidak romantis."

WTF

Sempat-sempatnya Sehun berfikiran seperti itu? Jongin sih sudah senang bukan kepalang kalau Sehun mau meresmikan hubungan mereka jadi ia hanya tersenyum sambil memukul manja lengan Sehun. "Kopi atau coklat?" dahi Jongin mengkerut, "Setidaknya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sebentar bukan? Merayakan hari jadian kita?"

Jongin tersenyum senang, merangkul lengan Sehun dan bergegas menuju minimarket. Memesan mimuman panas dengan semangkuk ramen menjadi teman mereka berbincang-bincang sebelum pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Ibunya Sehun menatap heran isi kulkas, seingat beliau, dia hanya menyediakan makanan yang cukup untuk 3 hari tapi kenapa isinya malah bertambah? Padahal Sehun itu paling malas kalau di suruh berbelanja apa lagi di suruh memasak. Anak itu pasti akan menghancurkan salah satu peralatan dapur. Jadi sembari menunggu anaknya yang keluar entah kemana, beliau membuat beberapa masakan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Ia khawatir kalau Sehun tidak makan dengan teratur karena ia tinggal selama seminggu lebih. Mengharuskan dirinya pulang dan kembali lagi ke Busan.

"Kau makan dengan teratur kan Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan setelah melepas sepatunya dan mengagantinya dengan sandal rumah. Duduk menemani ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa hidangan untuk dirinya. "Jongin kemari dan membuatkan beberapa makan kemarin Minggu." Tuturnya dan mendapati senyum sumringah dari ibunya, membuat kerutan di dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau punya pacar Sehun jadi _eomma_ tidak perlu repot-repot mengrusmu. Mendengar Jongin melakukannya _eomma_ kok malah ingin punya menantu seperti Jongin ya?"

"Haish! _Eomma_ , jangan berfikiran macam-macam!" Wow Sehun malu sendiri, pipinya terasa panas sekali.

"Sepertinya _eomma_ harus mampir sebentar." Nah, Sehun jadi was-was. Kalau ibunya bertindak macam-macam pasti akan terjadi sesuatu setelahnya. "Hem... aku sebaiknya memberi mereka―

Suara deritan kaki kursi menggema di dapur, Sehun dengan langkah yang sedikit di hentak-hentakkan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Merebahkan tubuhnya sembari mengambil handphonenya yang sudah terisi penuh baterainya. Menatap lockscreen handphonenya kosong.

 ** _From : Jongin_**

 ** _Ya! Eomma-mu membuatku malu, brengsek!_**

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, baru beberapa menit mereka berpacaran dia sudah mendapatkan nama panggilan sayang ' _brengsek'_.

 ** _To : Jongin_**

 ** _Maksudmu?_**

Ah, pasti _eomma_ -nya cerita tentang ingin punya menantu seperti Jongin atau menyuruh Jongin menjadi pacaranya. Tak kunjung mendapat balasan dan mendapati _eomma_ -nya berteriak kalau ia akan pergi kembali, Sehun menahan niatnya untuk menelepon Jongin. Turun kebawah dan membantu _eomma_ -nya membawa koper. Menunggu taksi pesanan dan mencium kedua pipi _eomma_ -nya.

.

.

.

Jongin berusaha meraih buku yang menjadi referensi _essay_ -nya namun begitu ujung jemarinya berhasi menyentuh, sebuah tangan yang Jongin kenal membuatnya langsung membalikkan badan. " _Hyung?_ " tanya Jongin melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Apa _hyung_ butuh buku itu juga?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng dan melempar kecil buku terbilang tipis di tangannya, "hanya ada perlu denganmu." Kemudian ia memenjarakan tubuh Jongin dengan lengan panjangnya.

Merasa was-was Jongin menoleh kesekitarnya berharap tidak ada yang melihat. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat terlebih fans Chanyeol bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa pulang hari ini. "Te-terimakasih atas bantuan _sunbae_ waktu itu. Mu-mungkin lain waktu _su-sunbae_ bisa menolong."

"Lho kok _sunbae_ sih? Bukannya tadi kau memanggilku _hyung?_ " Walah, Jongin gugup sampai kakinya bergetar kencang walau tak terlihat. "Kalau masalah bantu membantu, aku selalu siap membantumu. Apalagi yang aku bantu anak manis sepertimu." Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi panas Jongin. "Aku sedikit kecewa saat kau tiba-tiba pergi dengan Sehun. Kalian ada hubungan ya?"

Nah untuk kali ini Jongin benar-benar menutup mulutnya. "Tak apa. Tapi kau bisa membantuku bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, menaruh beberapa buku yang ia pegang pada atas deretan buku di rak. "Membantu apa _sunbae_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, menepuk bahu Jongin menyuruhnya untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. "Hanya diam dan jangan memberontak."

Jongin menurut, merasa heran. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada wajahnya karena Chanyeol sangat intens menatap wajahnya. Tadi pai ia tidak lupa memakai _cream_ yang disarankan oleh _nuna_ -nya, atau ada sesuatu di ujung matanya?

"E-eh _sunbae_!"

"Sssttt... kau mau ada yang mendengar kita." Perlahan wajah Chanyeol maju dan jarak antar wajah mereka perlahan berkurang. Sialnya, Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya sehingga refleks Jongin ikut menutup matanya juga.

"Maaf ya anak ini sudah ada yang punya." Secara kasar kepala Chanyeol terdorong kebelakang. "Kau tidak bisa melihat di jidatnya kalau _'Ini milik Oh Sehun'_ dan jangan coba-coba menciumnya." Tanpa sopan santun dan sudah merasa jengkel, ia tidak segan-segan memukul bibir _sunbae_ nya dengan buku yang menjadi alat penggagalan aksi _mari-mencium-Jongin-oleh-Chanyeol_.

Jongin menatap kaget Sehun kemudian menatap Chanyeol bergantian. "Se-Sehun,"

"Apa? Kau tidak suka kalau _sunbae_ -mu ini tidak jadi menciummu?"

Chanyeol yang melihat pertengkaran kecil sepasang kekasih di depannya ini hanya mampu menahan tawanya. "Kenapa, kau juga tidak suka."

"Ya! Berhenti meneriaki orang bodoh."

"Aku ini pihak yang tersakiti tau!"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bermain-main. Lagi pula aku sudah tau kok hubungan kalian sejauh mana."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku balik lagi dengan waktu yang lama h3h3h3.

Gimana sama chapter ini? Aku rasa feelnya untuk chankai nggak kerasa jadi silahkan hina saya wkwkwk. Dan akhirnya Sehun meresmikan hubungannya dengan Jongin, khan rasanya mantep dari pada nggak ada status sama sekali. Satu rivel sudah pergi alias sudah tau kalau anak beruang sama anak ayam punya _something_.

Jadi selama beberapa hari aku kepikiran buat pindah lapak, sebenernya udah lama sih buat accnya (untuk keperluan KBM) tapi sampai sekarang belum aku isi sama sekali wkwkwwk. Silahkan mampir bila ada waktu ya ke wattpad saya dengan nama Peach_Sundae, tapi aku tetep update kok di sini mungkin lebih sering update di sini gegara liat cara nulisnya beda sama ffn (malah review ff web)

 _19/06/2018_

 _Eh nggak tau kalau hari publisnya sama, cuman beda hari sama tahun (oke nggak penting)_


	3. Chapter 3

RIVAL

2018© Peach Sundae

Rate: M-T ( _maybe?_ )

Cast: SehunxJongin, (?)xJongin

* * *

Sehun mengendap-endap berusaha untuk tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya sebelum mengayuh sepeda usang yang sudah lama ia tidak pakai. Mata tajamnya terus mengikuti sosok pemuda yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan komplek perumahannya, kemudian berhenti pada halte pemberhentian bus. Disaat itulah Sehun beristirahat sembari meminum air mineral yang sengaja ia bawa. Berhati-hati supaya targetnya tidak lepas dari pandangannya.

Mengayuh sedikit lebih cepat, Sehun harus berhati-hati supaya tidak menyenggol mobil maupun taksi yang ada di belakangnya. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk fokus tetap di jalan khusus pengendara sepeda biasa. Ia tidak mau gagal lagi seperti minggu lalu. Pokoknya hari ini rasa penasarannya harus menghilang! Supaya ia tidak berfikiran macam-macam ketika ia hendak tidur mengarungi mimpi.

Walau rasa menyerah sempat menghampirinya karena kakinya sudah merasa kebas, Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap mengayuh. Kenapa dirinya tidak ikut naik bus saja tadi?

Peluh benar-benar membasahi pelipisnya, bahkan ia menyesal menggunakan jaket dengan lapisan tebal di bagian dalamnya. Ck... ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal sendiri, apalagi orang yang ia ikuti sampai sekarang belum turun-turun juga walau sudah beberapa kali berhenti di tempat tujuan. Kalau bukan karena orang yang benar-benar ia harus beri batas itu, Sehun sudah tiduran di kasur selama 25 menit ini.

Sehun menggeram marah, mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan berusaha untuk bisa mensejajarkan sepedanya di sebelah bis. Tapi niat itu batal, orang yang ia incar sudah turun dan berlari cepat menuju sebuah kafe yang ia kenali. Sebuah kafe minimalis milik seseorang yang juga ikut ambil bagian di kelas pelatihan menarinya dulu. Ada apa urusan targetnya dengan pemilik kafe itu? Sehun yakin, ada sesuatu yang berbau amis namun tercium samar-samar.

FIX!

Sehun sudah menemukan potongan dari permasalahannya, tapi butuh berapa potongan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya? "Sepertinya besok aku berangkat pakai sepeda saja," ujar Sehun memutar sepedanya, memilih menghabiskan waktu ke _game_ _center_ yang hanya berbeda blok dari kafe tersebut. Ia belum bisa mengatakan semuanya beres dan kembali pulang dengan beban yang hilang di pundaknya.

Kalau ini memaksanya untuk menetap lebih lama tidak masalah. Asalkan semuanya terasa rasional untuk di pikirkan selanjutnya. Hem... kira-kira permainan apa ya yang harus Sehun mainkan untuk mengusir kebosanannya kali ini?

.

.

.

Jongin merapikan dasinya, buru-buru meraih tas selempangnya dan langsung saja lari keluar rumah tanpa berpamitan dengan orang rumah. Ah terserah kalau nanti dia bakal mendengar omelan ibunya, ia hanya ingin menghindar dari seseorang yang sialnya sudah berada di sampingnya dengan sepeda berwarna metalik yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi? Biasanya _nuna_ -mu masih menggedor-gedor pintu untuk membangunkanmu." Tanya Sehun mengayuh pelan sepedanya, berusaha menyeibangkan tubuhnya supaya tidak oleng.

"Ada beberapa tugas yang belum aku kerjakan."

"Hah? Bukannnya minggu ini sama sekali tidak ada tugas ya?"

"Memangnya tugasmu harus selalu sama dengan dirimu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, memasang sebelah earphone di telinga kanannya dan mulai bersenandung. "Mau boncengan tidak? Mumpung kekasihmu ini sedang membawa sepeda?" tawar Sehun sedikit terdengar modus. Jongin sempat berhenti sejenak kemudian menggeleng. "Aku naik bis saja sekalian mengerjakan beberapa materi. Kau kenapa sih harus berangkat pagi?"

"Aku kan ada piket," seketika wajah Jongin terasa kaku, begitu gugupnya Jongin sampai lupa kalau Sehun itu kebagian piket hari ini. "Kau kenapa sih minggu-minggu ini? Ada yang kau sembunyikan ya? Jangan-jangan kau punya cadangan baru?"

Jongin memukul keras lengan Sehun, "Ya! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya bodoh!"

"Ya siapa yang tau? Waktu itu Chanyeol, mungkin selanjutnya Baekhyun atau Kris."

Ck... pagi-pagi Sehun sudah membuat _mood_ pagi ini bertambah buruk. Jongin hanya diam sesaat, kemudian, "Tidak ada Sehun. Salah sarapan kau?" ada kilasan memori yang tidak ia ingin ingat lagi.

Sehun menggeleng, bibirnya sengaja ia majukan beberapa centi, "Maaf ya kekasihmu ini mudah cemburu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong wajahmu memerah, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan bukan?" Sehun menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan Jongin. Mata tajamnya seolah menembus mata Jongin yang sedang gugup itu. "Aku tidak suka ada rahasia diantara kita," suara dingin itu semakin membuat Jongin takut karena bisa saja tembok pertahanannya runtuh. "Jongin,"

"Hem... sebenarnya," Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, "hanya masalah kecil. Ya hanya masalah kecil, aku bisa menuntaskannya sendirian."

Sehun dengan kasar menaikkan dagu Jongin, menatap wajah manis tersebut sebelum menariknya untuk _morning kiss_. Dengan wajah terkejut Jongin langsung mendorong bahu Sehun tapi dengan mudahnya Sehun menahan tangannya kini malah menarik tubuhnya supaya mendekat. Sehun benar-benar berbahaya!

"Se-Sehun! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana bodoh?"

Yang dimaki-maki hanya tersenyum, malah ia menarik jaketnya sehingga bisa menutupi kepala mereka berdua. "Kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa melihat bukan?" godanya membuat wajah Jongin semakin memerah. Antara kaget, malu, dan kesal.

" _Pabbo!"_ Runtuk Jongin sengaja menyenggol bahu Sehun keras berharap kekasihnya akan jatuh. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih saja tertawa dan tidak kuat untuk mengayuh sepedanya, seolah tenaganya terkuras habis-habisan. "Sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

Sehun tau kalau Jongin mengetahui dirinya kerja _part time_ di mini market dekat pertigaan kompleks perumahan. Kalau saja Sehun tidak mengutarakan keinginannya, orang tuanya pasti akan menghajarnya habis-habisan karena ia masih di bawah umur legal utuk bekerja. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk tetap menjaga waktunya antara bekerja dan belajar. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya panik dan marah karena nilainya yang turun drastis.

Kalau saja ini bukan karena Jongin, Sehun tidak akan repot-repot melakukannya. Sehun akan menikmati hidupnya tanpa begitu memikirkan masa depannya, ia akan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya dengan pergi mengelilingi kota atau menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya, memilih tidur cepat setiap malamnya. Tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan Jongin, ia rela melakukan apa saja demi masa depan mereka berdua. Karena Jongin, ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang sedikit lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Terkesan _cheesy_ pastinya, tapi kalau diingat-ingat... Ah Sehun jadi malu sendiri!

"Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun tertegun dan berdehem pelan, memasang senyum lebarnya yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Ck... ia paling sebal kalau bibi pemilik mini market sedang ada di tempat, padahal seharunya wanita yang sudah berkepala enam itu pergi ke Pecinan untuk bermain mahjong. Ia merapikan perlengkapan belajarnya setelah beberapa anak muda masuk ke dalam membeli rokok. Namun matanya tiba-tiba terkunci pada sosok yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat yang ia tau. Sosok Jongin yang mendorong pelan pintu kaca dan tersenyum manis kepada dirinya.

Untung saja ia masih bisa fokus terhadap pekerjaannya, menghitung kembalian dan membiarkan Jongin menunggu di sebelah komplotan pemuda tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?" tanyanya malah mendapati Jongin menggeleng sambil memilih _snack bar_ yang tertata rapi di depan meja kasir. "Kau kapan pulang?" Jongin bertanya balik.

Sehun berputar untuk melihat jam dinding di belakangnya. "Sepertinya satu jam lagi," kemudian matanya menarah ke bibi yang masih saja mengatur dan menghitung stock barang. "Semoga saja." Sambungnya. Jongin mengangguk dan menyerahkan beberapa snack yang ia pilih, membiarkan Sehun menghitung dan memasukkannya dalam kantong plastik. "Ngomong-ngomong bibirmu kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja tangan Sehun sudah mengelus lembut bibir bawahnya, "Bengkak sekali." Jongin kaget luar biasa, langsung meraba-raba bibirnya dengan gangguan jemari nakal Sehun yang masih mengelus bibirnya.

"Kau tidak macam-macam kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jongin berusaha menekan suaranya supaya tidak terdengar jelas, "Aku saja tidak tau kalau bengkak." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata menyelidik Sehun. "Sepertinya efek saat aku tidak sengaja menabrak pintu. Aku malah menggigit bibirku karena sakit."

CUP CUP

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun seolah kecupan ringan beruntunnya tadi dapat meredakan sakitnya. Wajah Jongin tambah memerah sampai ke lehernya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kan ada CCTV, kau tidak malu apa?" Jongin benar-benar mengutuk kebiasaan buruk Sehun yang selalu menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Menyerahkan selembar uang dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mini market. Ia benar-benar memaki Sehun sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan Sehun, bocah itu malah menatap CCTV sesudah diri Jongin tidak bisa ia lihat lagi.

Sepertinya ia harus mengedit rekaman CCTV-nya demi keselamatan dirinya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kai dan Sehun memilih makan siang bersama di kantin selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Kali ini menu nasi goreng kimchi menjadi pilihan mereka berdua, membawa pesanan mereka dan duduk di dekat pintu keluar kantin. Dalam dia mereka menikmati makanan mereka berdua, sebelum seseorang yang Sehun ketahui adalah Baekhyun mengganggu kenikmatannya.

Suara cempreng Baekhyun mengaggetkan Jongin sekaligus membuat sesendok penuh nasi gorengnya tumpah kembali ke piring. Pelukan erat dari samping membuat dirinya was-was melihat Sehun yang hanya diam tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Baekhyun. "H-hyung! Ada apa?" Jongin berusaha menjaga jarak, namun Baekhyun terus bergeser untuk mendekatinya. "Apa sih hyung? Jangan ganggu makan deh." Protesnya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa senang dengan senyuman persegi panjang khasnya. "Terimakasih ya untuk kemarin."

Nah kuping sensitif Sehun mendeteksi suatu cerita yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia melirik Jongin sambil mengunyah nasinya pelan, mendapati Jongin yang linglung membuat dirinya penasaran. "Rasanya menyenangkan sekali hehehe~ Kapan-kapan lagi ya." Apanya sih yang menyenangkan? Dan kapan-kapan lagi? WTF! Sehun benar-benar penasaran!

Inginnya sih Sehun mau mengusir dan memaki Baekhyun kalau Jongin itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tapi ia tidak mau mendapat perhatian khusus dari siapa pun saat ini. Jadi dengan menahan egonya, Sehun berusaha bersikap tenang dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengganggu pemikirannya. Kejadian apa ya yang ia lewatkan kemarin? Apa sebaiknya ia perlu ijin untuk tidak bekerja sementara?

"Sehun," panggilan Baekhyun mengalihkan fokus Sehun, tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Sehun, "Jongin sudah punya pacar belum?" bisiknya pelan namun jelas. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya kemudian menatap Jongin sekilas. Menarik nafas panjang ia memasang senyum miringnya dan membalas bisikan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung dengan dia sendiri?" tapi kali ini Sehun berbicara seperti biasa, sengaja membuat Jongin yang penasaran semakin merasa was-was. Ia mulai merapikan perlengkapan makannya dan meminum air mineral. Mata tajamnya masih menatap wajah Baekhyun sengit, tapi ia tidak sadar kalau ia mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya padanya,"

Heeee... sejak kapan pemuda Aries itu punya urat malu? Biasanya juga berbuat onar dan memalukan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun tau kalau Jongin benar-benar menyembunyikan _'masalah kecil'_ dari dirinya. Jadi dengan sisa waktu istirahat mereka Sehun menarik Jongin menuju kamar mandi yang jarang di gunakan. Mengunci diri mereka di bilik paling pojok. Jongin memang sudah memprediksinya hanya menatap Sehun tanpa takut, malah ia melipat kedua tangannya, menunggu Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang intinya dia penasaran.

"Pastinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku bukan?"

Jongin merolling matanya, seolah ia sudah bosan dengan sifat Sehun. Padahal kenyataannya Jongin berusaha tidak terlihat berbohong di depan Sehun. "Baiklah akan kuceritakan semuanya dan aku tidak menutup-nutupi sesuatu. Kemarin saat aku pulang dari latihan, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Ia mengajakku makan bersama karena kebetulan aku juga mencari makan saat itu. Ya sudah kita makan malam bersama di dekat pertokoan mainan anak-anak dua blok dari tempat latihan." Dengan sekali nafas Jongin menyelesaikan ceritanya, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan.

Ia masih melihat keraguan di mata Sehun sehingga dengan malu-malu Jongin memeluk Sehun. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar yang ia irikan. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" rajuk Jongin mengoyang-goyangan kedua tangan Sehun. Puppy eyes itu benar-benar kelemahan Sehun!

"Baiklah-baiklah," Sehun jadi malu sendiri melihat tingkah imut Jongin. "Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku awas saja ya."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hehehe maafkan aku yang sekarang tidak konsisten untuk menulis ini.

 _01/10/2018_


	4. Chapter 4

RIVAL

2018© Peach Sundae

Rate: M-T ( _maybe?_ )

Cast: SehunxJongin, BaekhyunxJongin

 _'Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menghapusnya'_

* * *

Sehun tau betul kalau Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan mengincar Jongin dengan cara mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Selama dua hari ini, entah dari mana Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dan dengan berat hati ia harus menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan memuakkan. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil seperti apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan (dia tau kalau Sehun bertetangga dengan Jongin) hingga menanyakan kesukaan Jongin sampai-sampai mau membelikan sesuatu yang menurutnya Jongin butuhkan sekarang. Baekhyun tidak segan-segan bertanya pada Sehun untuk memberikan saran bagi dirinya.

Sehun dengan sabar namun memaki dalam hati berusaha sesopan mungkin membalas pesan yang sudah masuk selama dua belas menit tadi dengan kata-kata formal. Tapi bodohnya ia waktu itu membalas pesan pertama dari Baekhyun walau jelas-jelas sebenarnya ia yakin kalau itu adalah nomor rivalnya. Kalau saja ia tidak punya malu dan sombong, sudah dari dulu dia mengganti nomornya atau tidak menggubris sama sekali. Tapi karena ia penasaran dengan langkah-langkah Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan hati Jongin, maka ia bersedia membantu (walau ia palsukan beberapa).

Sejak makan siang saat itu sudah mengganggu dirinya, ada kejadian yang terlewatkan darinya saat mengintai. Sepertinya ia harus menampakkan batang hidungnya pada aksi selanjutnya tapi belum secara tegas memberikan batas kepadanya untuk tidak mendekati Jongin. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kris mendekati Jongin, toh ia tidak mau mengatur kepada siapa Jongin berteman. Tapi mereka itu orang yang berbahaya bagi dirinya kalau saja dirinya tidak memiliki rasa dengan Jongin. Ia juga tidak mau seorang pun tau tentang hubungan mereka. Entahlah kenapa Sehun memilih menyembunyikan hubungannya. Bukan karena trio brengsek juga, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia ingin melihat seberapa kuat Jongin bisa menghadapi semuanya.

Intinya ingin bermain-main?

Hah~ kenapa menjadi manusia itu susah sekali sih?

Sampai sekarang Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti tindakannya sejauh ini. Seolah ia memilih mengikuti alur dari pada melawannya atau membuat jalan baru. Benar-benar membuat dirinya kesusahan sendiri karena tidak begitu mengerti pada jalan pemikirannya.

Ketika pesan baru datang kembali Sehun hanya membacanya tanpa berniat membalasnya namun ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Niat tidak niat ia harus mengangkat handphonenya, berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya dan memasang senyum walaupun itu tidak ada gunanya.

 _"Sehun!"_

Suara dari sebrang sana begitu memekakkan telinganya. Mentang-mentang vokalis band sekolah bisa seenaknya memamerkan suaranya langsung di telinga Sehun. " _Ne hyung_ ," balas Sehun sekalem mungkin― _dari pada muncul masalah baru_ ― dengan menekan nada suaranya.

"Kau tau kan kalau―

.

.

.

Dengan sok-sokannya Sehun mengendarai sepeda motor besar pinjaman dari anak teman ayahnya. Terserah lah dia mau di bilang ugal-ugalan atau apa, pokoknya hari ini Sehun ingin terlihat keren di depan Jongin sepulang kerja dari kafe nanti. Kali ini ia akan menegaskan garis tebal dan tembok besar yang tidak bisa di tembus oleh Baekhyun.

Suara berisik dari knalpot modifikasi menggelegar sepanjang jalan. Ya tidak terlalu keras, intinya Sehun lewat itu saja.

Sesampainya di depan cafe milik salah satu _hyung_ di masa pelatihan _dance_ , Sehun merapikan jaket kulit hitam― _yang sama sekali bukan khasnya_ ―serta tatanan rambutnya dengan kaca spion. Semoga saja ia tidak saltum dan salting selama berada di kafe nantinya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya.

Suara bunyi bel terdengar begitu ia membuka pintu kaca tersebut, mendapati begitu ramainya cafe dengan beberapa pegawai yang sibuk melayani pembeli. Untung saja ia masih kebagian tempat duduk walau di bagian pojok kanan cafe. Mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan melepas sarung tangan setengah jari yang kemarin ia beli. Wah... benar-benar perjuangan dirinya hanya untuk tampil macho di depan Jongin,

Dan di depan Baekhyun tentunya.

Menurut info yang ia dapatkan langsung dari Baekhyun. Sekitar jam 7 malam ini ia akan mengisi untuk kafe di tempat kerja Jongin dan sialnya Sehun baru tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali mengisi job di sini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mencurigakan telah terjadi tanpa ia tahu.

Seorang maid perempuan datang menghampirinya dengan menu di tangan kanannya. Dengan senyum lembut Sehun menerimanya dan memilih sesuatu cemilan yang bisa menemaninya sampai cafenya tutup. Apakah ia perlu memesan beberapa jenis potong cake? Tapi hasil latihannya dalam pembentukan abs akan sia-sia kalau begitu. Hah permasalahan seperti ini saja Sehun sudah dilanda delima.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun asal menyebut pesanannya dan menunggu dengan sabar sembari mencari sosok Jongin yang biasanya melayani pelanggan dengan balutan kostum maid manis yang sangat cocok untuknya. Membayangkannya saja Sehun sedikit gugup. Semoga saja Jongin tidak menyadari kehadirannya yang benar-benar mencolok. Ia memilih memainkan handphonenya menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun yang dengan panjang umurnya datang bersama dengan rombongan anak band yang ia kenal dan sesaat kemudian suasana cafe menjadi sunyi karena suara Baekhyun mendominasi cafe.

Sehun akui kalau suara Baekhyun benar-benar merdu dan bagus tapi ya tetap saja ia nomor satu di hati Jongin. Titik.

"Lho Sehun!"

Suara mulai asing di telinganya mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang pemuda dengan lesung pipi manis mengahampiri dirinya. "Wah aku terharu sekali akhirnya kau mau datang ke cafeku. Atau jangan-jangan kau datang karena hanya Jongin kerja disini?"

Pertanyaan yang terlalu _to the point_ itu sedikit mengejutkan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa orang yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak dekat dengannya tau tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin. "Aku malah tidak tau kalau Jongin kerja di sini. Memangnya Jongin kerja di bagian apa? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Dalihnya tanpa membuat gerak-gerik aneh. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang hampir selesai menyanyikan lagunya.

"Bolehkan kalau aku duduk?" pemuda itu dengan sopan bertanya pada Sehun.

"Haduh _hyung_ , ini kan kafe _hyung_ sendiri. Jangan bilang pikunnya _hyung_ kumat lagi?" Sehun memutar kedua matanya dan dibalas dengan suara tawa ringan yang khas.

Pemuda dengan _name tag_ 'Lay' di kemeja putihnya duduk di hadapan Sehun. Ikut menikmati alunan musik lembut yang begitu menenangkan. "Kau yakin tidak tau? " Lay menumpu kepalanya sambil melirik Sehun. "Kau tidak ingat dengan gosip-gosip yang menerpamu selama di tempat latihan?"

Sehun berpura-pura mengingatnya, "Memang pernah ya? Seingatku _hyung_ sendiri yang digosipkan pacaran dengan anak konglomerat daerah _Gangnam_ itu." Demi Tuhan, Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau menyindir _hyung_ kesukaannya ini. Tiba-tiba saja apinya tersulut lumayan besar.

"Ish kenapa kau marah? Jujur saja, matamu tidak bisa berbohong."

Heee... inilah yang Sehun benci, apa sekentara itu ya ia menyukai Jongin.

"Lagi pula aku senang kalau Jongin sudah memiliki orang yang sangat ia kasihi. Jaga dia baik-baik. Dia itu _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku." Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Sehun namun segera ia tutupi dengan telapak tangannya. Berusaha tidak ketahuan. "Kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Jongin, kau bisa menemuinya di belakang cafe. Aku akan memberi tahunya."

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu bootsnya menunggu Jongin yang tengah ganti _shift_ dengan yang lainnya hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar Lay _hyung_ suka seenaknya sendiri kalau sudah memiliki kekuasaan di tangannya. Apa ini pegaruh dari pacarnya ya?

"Sehun!" Suara ceria Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan siap menerima pelukan Jongin. "Dasar bodoh!" tapi sebuah jitakan keras malah ia terima. "Kenapa kau seenaknya sendiri sih sampai Lay _hyung_ menyuruh orang lain mengganti diriku untuk sementara?"

Sehun meringis pelan dan hanya menatap sengit Jongin, enggan membahasnya. Malah meraih pinggang Jongin dan mengurungnya dengan menghimpit tubuhnya pada tembok. "Bukannya seharusnya kau yang harus menjelaskan semuanya?" Jongin berusaha melepas tangan Sehun pada dahinya apa lagi ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun yang terus menerus menghimpit tubuhnya.

"A-aku malu..." nada Jongin terdengar gemetar, "Melihatmu yang bekerja membuatku malu sendiri. Kenapa hanya dirimu yang berusaha sedangkan diriku sampai saat itu tidak memikirkannya. Aku-hah-sudahlah intinya aku kalah hebat darimu!" Jongin benar-benar malu untuk sekedar melirik Sehun yang menatapnya lembut. Walau keadaan remang-remang, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan gilanya.

"Kenapa kau harus malu Jongin. Kau itu sangat-sangat hebat!" puji Sehun dengan mengusap pipi Jongin. "Malah aku yang malu sendiri saat kau mendapatiku kerja di minimarket."

Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Dia benar-benar membenci pembicaraan seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak ada asik-asiknya. "Kalau begitu berhenti membicarakannya." Pintanya.

Sehun terkekeh dan hendak mencium Jongin, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengulum bibir penuh itu.

BRAK!

Seseorang mendorong kasar pintu dapur dengan menyeret kantong sampah yang terlihat berat dan besar. Sehun buru-buru membalik tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan Jongin dengan menyuruhnya untuk membungkuk sedikit.

"Hah... dasar orang-orang jaman sekarang." Keluh orang itu sebelum kembali masuk.

Jongin mengusap-usap dadanya karena serangan jantung mendadak. Sehun melirik Jongin sebentar kemudian menatap jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi cafe akan tutup dan perayaan spesial akan dimulai. "Kudengar Baekhyun akan mengadakan perayaan spesial untukmu." Senyum miring dan nada tidak suka dapat Jongin sadari secepat mungkin. Dirinya perlahan mundur untuk melihat wajah Sehun. "Waktu itu apa saja yang kau lakukan? Dia menyentuhmu bukan? Hem... kalau tidak salah ia memberimu _service_ hebat padamu, _blowjob_ atau _handjob_ ya waktu itu."

Keringat dingin mulai menyerang Jongin. "Bagaimana―

"Tak usah takut seperti itu Jongin. Orangnya sendiri yang langsung memberi tahuku." Dengan kasar kaki kiri Sehun berusaha berada di tengah-tengah kaki Jongin, menaikkan lututnya sedikit hingga suara erangan tertahan dapat ia dengar. "Apa menyenangkan?" Ia sadar kalau Jongin sudah hampir menangis ketakutan, bahkan tubuh itu bergetar tak begitu kentara. Telapak tangannya yang lebar itu mengusap kepala Jongin dan mengusap air mata itu.

"Jujur saja padaku. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang kucintai disentuh orang lain." Nada bicara Sehun kembali normal dan memeluk Jongin demi memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak akan menghajarnya kan?"

.

.

.

Sehun memang diundang langsung oleh Baekhyun dalam acara kecil setelah mereka semua bekerja, termasuk pemilik kafenya sendiri―Lay. Dan sialnya kenapa hanya dirinya yang begitu menonjol dari segi penampilan?

Baekhyun saja sampai menertawakan dirinya yang kelewat sangar dalam kumpulan kecil ini. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak ambil pusing, hanya merasa kesal saja ia di serang dengan lelucon tak menyenangkan dari Baekhyun. Huh telinganya sampai terasa panas dan merah dan selama dua puluhan menit acara berlangsung masih saja ia menyelipkan kata-kata norak (menurutnya) untuk menggoda Jongin.

Bahkan dengan senang hati Jongin balas dengan candaan yang sama sekali membuat hatinya dongkol. Saking asiknya mengobrol anak itu tidak sadar kalau ia makan belepotan. Mendapatkan momen yang tepat Baekhyun hendak membersihkan _cream_ disekitar ujung bibir Jongin namun dengan kecepatan kilat Sehun menarik dagu Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

LICK

CHUP

Sesantai mungkin dan tanpa malunya Sehun menjilat dan mengecup bibir Jongin. Mengejutkan semua orang yang secara live menonton adegan tak senonoh di depan mereka. Baekhyun saja membeku dengan tangan kanannya yang mengambang di udara. Benar-benar kaget dengan kelakuan Sehun yang membuat dirinya bingung. Apa anak itu tidak suka ya kalau dirinya ingin menembak Jongin?

Kembali kepada kedua insan yang tengah mabuk asmara, Jongin dengan bodohnya hanya terdiam kaku tanpa ada niatan menghentikan Sehun yang sekarang mengulum bibirnya. Melihat Sehun menutup matanya Jongin malah ikut-ikutan menutup mata menikmati ciuman lembut pada bibirnya.

"Wah-wah sepertinya kau kalah cepat Baekhyun untuk mengambil hati Jongin." Ujar Lay memotong beberapa _cake_ untuk mereka konsumsi. "Kalau kau mau tau mereka ia sudah saling suka saat mereka kecil." Tambahnya dengan sok tau, Lay ingin sekali melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang melongo menatapnya. "Dan hei, Sehun sudah cukup kau menggigit-gigit bibir Jongin."

Dengan senyum puas, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan sombongnya. "Saat mendengarmu berbicara kau telah menyentuh kekasihku aku marah sekali. Tapi kupikir-pikir karena kau tidak sengaja melakukannya, aku menoleransikannya. Jadi sekarang kau sudah tau kalau Jongin adalah kekasihku." Sehun menidurkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin. "Iyakan Jongin?"

Baekhyun tertawa atas kekalahannya. "Wah-wah," ia benar-benar tidak percaya, "Aku kalah dengan anak tak jelas sepertimu?" tanyanya sambil mengusap dagunya. Baekhyun masih saja cari perkara dengan Sehun. Sepertinya ia punya bahan ejekan setelahnya.

"Kalau kau mau mengajakku berkelahi ayo saja. Terserah kau itu ahli hapkido atau apalah, aku akan melawanmu serius!"

.

.

Helaan nafas panjang Sehun keluarkan dengan keras supaya orang yang tengah mengganggunya ini tau diri kalau ia benar-benar jengah dengan kelakuannya. Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun selalu mengganggunya bahkan sampai saaat ini, di cafe milik Lay hyung, Baekhyun bukannya kerja malah santai-santai duduk menemani Sehun yang menunggu Jongin selesai kerja. "Berhenti menggangguku _hyung_ , kau benar-benar merusak suasana dan pemandangan."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun dengan _aegyo_ -nya mulai menyakiti mata Sehun, "Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Sehun."

Nah kan mulai lagi...

Baekhyun itu kurang kerjaan sekali!

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mendesah tak karuan _hyung!_ "

"Silahkan saja, aku mau kok kalau aku diduakan."

Haish!

Salah Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tak mutu Baekhyun, menambah rasa kesalnya dan memilih pergi ke toilet sebelum Jongin menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau mau kemana Sehun?" tanya Jongin yang malah di tarik keluar oleh Sehun. "Pulang. Aku tidak kuat menghadapi makhluk astral di depanku tadi."

Jongin menoleh ke belakang , menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejahilan Baekhyun yang terkadang di luar batas. "Duluan ya _hyung_!"

"Sudah tak usah menyapanya!" pinta Sehun dengan cepat menyeret Jongin pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Malah ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Baekhyun karena mengungkit masalah tadi. "Kau mau menduakanku?" canda Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Ya mana mungkin aku menduakanmu dengan orang aneh seperti itu. Kalau bisa aku malah mencari yang lebih super darinya."

"Ow jadi kau benar-benar menduakanku kalau sudah menemukan orang yang super itu?"

Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Jongin dengan kecupan singkat. "Kan orangnya sudah ada di sampingku." Gombalnya. "Sudahlah yang penting dia tau kalau kau adalah pacarku. Eh tapi aku masih tidak rela tubuhmu di sentuh-sentuh Baekhyun."

"Kalau kau mau," Jongin terdiam sebentar, menghentikan langkahnya, "kau bisa menghapusnya."

Oh~ jadi Jongin memberi kode ya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku balik lagi huehehehe...

Rivalnya Sehun kali ini si annoying Baekhyun wkwkwk. Tapi untuk chapter ini nggak ada adegan enaena-nya nih, masalahnya Sehun bener-bener serius sama Jongin jadinya ia nggak mandang nafsu aja wkwkwk. Biarkan mereka menikmati masa muda mereka dengan hal-hal menyenangkan(?)

Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tahun ini lama banget nggak updatenya. Kalo ada waktu buat nulis malah keinget sama tugas yang setengah jalan belum selesai (salah pilih jurusan) jadinya ya begitulah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku membulatkan tekad untuk lanjut nulis lagi ya walau situasi tidak mendukung. Masalahnya nggak enak banget lihat ceritaku belum selesai semua jadinya tanpa terburu-buru aku pingin semua done dan nggak ada tanggungan.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir membaca dan meninggalkan review (ya walaupun siders waks) tapi aku merasa bersyukur sudah ada yang mau membaca ff yang jelas ini.

 _Pai~pai~_

 _have a nice day_

 _21/10/2018_


End file.
